Nueve Rayos, the Ninth Ray of Ethernano (SYOC)
by Stormbyte84
Summary: In X824, Azurea Witchazel joins the guild Nueve Rayos. Now, the nineteen year old girl and her new guildmates must take on Twilight Kiss, a villainous guild with aspirations and goals unknown. Stranger still, forces at work in the background seek to undo the magic world, starting with Azurea and her mysterious father. SYOC open last villains, after which will be temporarily closed.
1. Form 1

Hello, this is the info and form for my Fairy Tail SYOC: Nueve Rayos.

As a person who doesn't know that much about when the Alvarez arc takes place and ends, I have decided that the story starts during X849. This could possibly change, but don't expect it to.

* * *

 **Brief backstory:**

Laxus Dreyar is the current master of Fairy Tail (they will only be mentioned though). Shards of the Etherion Lacrima from the Tower of Heaven have become as rare as Dragon Lacrima and just as useful. One of my characters, Azurea, is in possession of an Etherion Lacrima Shard.

Rey Nueve founded Nueve Rayos in X802. As of X848, the young Cereza Arcana was elected by her fellow S-Class members to become the fourth guild master. At this moment, Corvo Natch schemes against the guild that wronged him many years ago…

A few weeks before his vile schemes can emerge, the Dragon Slayer known as Azurea Witchhazel is being dragged into Nueve Rayos by her foster brother, Errol Sollumen.

There are three guilds you can apply your characters to:

Nueve Rayos, a Wizard Guild led by Cereza Arcana. The primary protagonists.

Twilight Kiss, a Dark Guild led by Corvo Natch. The first arc's primary antagonists and later recurring antagonists.

Morkt Blod, a Dark Guild led by Sabrina Borealis. The first arc's secondary antagonists. The second arc's primary antagonists.

* * *

 **The rules/guidelines/commandments:**

Number 1: Unless you can convince me, your character cannot be related to a canon character.

Number 2: Nueve Rayos may only have four Slayer-Type Wizards, Twilight Kiss may have six and Morkt Blod may have five, not including characters of my creation. For reasons… I will not accept a Spirit Slayer.

Number 3: If you create a Celestial Wizard, feel free to create your own key set with your own spirits.

Number 4: Send me what your character's magic would be before your OC, that way you don't waste time if I deny the magic for whatever reason. Better yet, tell me two or three different magics you could create OCs for and I will tell you which one(s) would be best to use. If possible come up with the strangest magic (Rahkeid Dragneel's is pretty damn weird!) and the most unique. I am really bad at magic myself though so I'm not one to judge.

Number 5: If you want your OC to be S-Class (Nueve and Twilight) or part of the Crimson Heptagram (Morkt), please explain why. Nueve needs four S-Class, Twilight needs five and Morkt needs five. I will grade the accepted Heptagram members against Sabrina (Number One) and Zeksis (Number Five-ish) to place them from Grade 2-7. They also must use Blood as their primary element to be S-Class in this guild.

Number 6: For the love of Mavis please send your OCs through PM. I will still read the reviews but I am less likely to pull OCs from them. You may send three OCs, but only two can be in the same guild.

Number 7: If you're running low on message characters, feel free to send a second PM after with the list of spells.

Number 8: Exceeds are allowed. Go crazy. Half-Dragons are not allowed. As a side note; if you decide upon a DS, they must be second generation unless you can persuade me. Errol is a special case.

* * *

 **The Form (It'll be on my profile if you wish to Copy/Paste):**

Full Name:

Alias/Nickname:

Gender:

Birthday:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Height:

Build:

Skin Tone:

Hair Colour/Style:

Eye Colour/Shape:

Physical Traits (Scars, Tattoos, Piercings etc.):

Guild:

Guild Mark Location/Colour:

Class (if S explain why):

Everyday Outfit:

Formal Outfit:

Sleepwear:

History:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fatal Flaw:

Secrets:

What could make them switch sides?:

Magic Type:

Regular Spells:

Advanced Spells (Secret Arts go here):

Spells that could be learned later:

Super-mega-maximum-over-Spell (Their trump card that could only be used as a last resort):

Quotes:

Future story arc ideas?:

* * *

 **Nueve Rayos:**

Cereza Arcana- ?/Telepathy (4th Guild Master) (me)

Errol Sollumen- 1st Generation Solar Dragon Slayer (S-Class) (me)

[4 S-Class Slots]

Azurea Witchhazel- 2nd Generation Plasma Dragon Slayer (me)

[10+ Open Slots]

 **Twilight Kiss:**

Corvo Natch- Illusion Magic/? (2nd Guild Master) (me)

[5 S-Class Slots]

[10+ Open Slots]

 **Morkt Blod:**

Sabrina Borealis- Sanguine Requip (Guild Master/1st Crimson Point)

Zeksis Talehot- 2nd Generation Blood Dragon Slayer (5th Crimson Point)

[Crimson Points 2, 3, 4, 6 and 7 open]

[10+ Open Slots]


	2. Dawn of the Dragon

They would pay.

They would pay for what they did to him, to his mother, to her guild.

The Magic Council, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Crime Sorcière and worst of them all: Fairy Tail.

Master Corvo Natch of Twilight Kiss was hunched over in his black stone throne, at a council of some description. His emerald-like irises fluttered between each statement of reconnaissance set out before him, drawing sickly green lines and words across each one.

"Master Corvo!" A voice called. Corvo didn't need to look up to know the speaker's identity.

This was Raziel Midas Duff, trusted S-Class Mage and servant of Corvo. His majestic golden wings folded back as he knelt before his master. "Your ally oh-so-graciously asked me to deliver a message" He spoke, contempt bleeding from his words.

Twilight Kiss's Master looked up from behind his scraggly, pitch black hair that reached his collarbone. "And that would be?"

The Golden Angel cleared his throat.

"Master Sabrina and her other blood-obsessed street-rat friends have prepared the trap. All you need to do is spring it on that pathetic excuse for a guild" He said, slightly mimicking a feminine tone.

Corvo's face cracked into a smile, facial scars parting as a set of surprisingly white teeth came into view.

Everything would pay. Starting with Rey Nueve's legacy.

* * *

Located on the mountainside just north-east of Lunaria was the Guildhall of Nueve Rayos, a Wizard Guild with a long history of disputes with the New Ten Wizard Saints.

The Guildhall was actually several buildings on the sloped mountain, connected by large stone and wooden bridges.

The main building, often referred to as the Guildhall, was a large stone-brick structure held up with many heavy-duty iron stilts. The side facing away from the mountain was covered in stained-glass windows and featured a massive studded door that acted as the Guildhall's main entrance.

At the present moment, said gateway was open, revealing an area reminiscent of a large tavern. A wide circular window located in the ceiling was the main source of light in the room, giving everything a subtle blue hue.

Two long oak tables stretched across the left side of the rectangular room, and were currently filled with several unique-looking people.

Errol Sollumen was about six feet tall and featured a wavy black and gold pompadour on the top of his head. In contrast, his eyes were bright grey and seemed to flow like quicksilver around his pupils. He wore a pure white overcoat with green floral designs over a plain yellow shirt. Around his waist was a forest green belt holding up smoky grey jeans. Adorning his feet were a pair of jet black combat boots. Lastly on his right index finger he bore a white gold ring with a dark yellow Dragon scale attached.

The S-Class wizard in question was currently dealing with the menace he'd bumped into on his most recent job.

That person? His foster sister, Azurea Witchazel.

Azurea Witchazel wore a ranger's cloak that covered most of her body, and had long scraggly blue hair that reached past her waist. She also had clearly visible eyes that seemed to glow a deep maroon. Azurea had been dragged here by Errol due to the latter's wish for the former to join a guild.

Errol and Azurea were sat on the left side of the room, which housed a bar full of rather interesting drinks. Currently serving the two dragons was… an Exceed?

"So what's it gonna be today Er?" The cat-creature spoke in a thick feminine accent. She was of a bright crimson colour, with a dark gold underbelly. As she assembled someone else's drink, her eyes seemed to gleam. One was a slightly darker red than the rest of her, while the other had a bright gold iris. Her ears, one of which had a piece missing, were tilted towards Errol.

"I'm not thirsty right now Treaya, but my naïve little friend here could do with a drink!" Errol replied, patting Azurea on the shoulder.

The girl in question cleared her throat, before opening her mouth. "I'll take a glass of water, if it's no trouble" She then turned to Errol. "So… who are these people?

"Let's see… That one over there is Imori Newton" He said, gesturing to a girl dressed in a green turtle neck sweater, who was also grinning widely. From what Azurea could make out, she had a slim build with a larger-than average (Azurea's average was based on her own size) bust. Dirty brown hair decorated her head and back, tied into a long ponytail.

Something that should be taken note of is that Imori was no regular mage. Immy-chan, as others refer to her as, was a powerful Mercury Dragon Slayer capable of meddling with metal.

"See them over there?" Errol said, pointing to a couple of twins sitting the edge of a table by themselves. "They're Hon and Hoshi, Master of the Stories and Mistress of the Planets respectively"

Azurea raised an eyebrow. "Why the fancy titles?"

"Watch them fight, then you'll understand" Errol stated sternly. "In some regards the twins are more powerful than me"

Azurea looked back at the pair, studying them. They were talking.

"So, how did your last job go?" The girl, Hoshi, asked. Magenta hair reached down her back, encapsulated in a loose braid. She was wearing a shirt that looked far more black than purple with a golden star emblazoned on the front, over which she had a jacket in similar colour to her hair. The jacket had bright gold zippers, the same colour that a chain extending from her jean pocket bore.

"It was harder than expected. Did you know that some Demons are mutated to withstand magic force?" The boy, Hon replied. He had a plaid button-up shirt in dark royal blue, with his sleeves rolled back to his elbows. His hair, of similar colouration as his shirt, was done in a faux hawk. Over the shirt he wore a silver vest with royal blue buttons; and his wrist bore an intricate silver watch with an open book at the center, between the clock hands.

The two wizards were known for their unorthodox and extraordinarily powerful magics, which also were the reasons for their unusual nicknames.

"And him right there..." Errol began, pulling Azurea back to reality. "That's my fellow S-Class wizard, Dante Masashi!"

Azurea followed Errol's finger, seeing him point to a messy-haired boy. Said boy, despite being asleep, had an irritated expression painted onto his face. Some of the brown mess atop his head had fallen in front of his eyes, and he was leaning back in his seat. Due his distance from Azurea, all she could make out was his silver coat and a necklace attached to some kind of ring. Azurea also recognised this as the wizard sent to save her on her last job.

"While he's easily the laziest guy I've ever met, he's a part of Team Nighteye. As am I, which means we rely on each other, although I rely on Karin way more than others" Errol said, absent-mindedly tapping the bar.

"You can rely on more, you know" A sultry voice called.

Sitting atop the bar, with one hand on Errol's shoulder and a seductive gaze cast upon him, was the aforementioned Karin Torishima. She appeared to be dressed in what could only be described as a black maid outfit with thigh-high pure white stockings. Her voluptuous figure was accented by said outfit, and was intended to attract male attention.

In response Errol sighed. "Hi Karin" He whispered.

Karin calmly ran a hand through her long silver hair, staring at Errol with blood red eyes in an expression so lustful it made Azurea uneasy. "If you happen to get bored of your 'friend' here, I'm sure I could entertain you better" She said, finishing the offer with a playful wink.

"Friend?" Errol began, as Treaya handed Azurea her drink. "This girl right here is my sworn sister, Azurea Witchazel"

Karin gasped. "She's cute. You're going to ask Master Cereza if she can join aren't you dear?"

"You like girls?" Errol spat.

"You think I'm joining?" Azurea spluttered, performing a perfect spit take.

The S-Class woman in front of them laughed. "You've been here ten minutes and I can tell you fit in, you should consider joining"

"I fit in?!" The blue-haired Dragon yelled. "What makes you say that?"

Karin sauntered over to Azurea, sitting in her lap. Karin wasn't sure what it was, but something made Azurea oddly familiar to her. She then took the blushing girl's half-empty (half full?) glass and threw it with perfect accuracy at Dante, who was still sleeping soundly. Just as it was about to make contact, Dante unwittingly leaned too far back in his chair. The wooden construct immediately toppled over, making the beverage holder fly harmlessly over his head towards the bathrooms.

Just as another member, Kai Stormbringer, was exiting said restroom. The glass harmlessly tapped against him, quickly falling to the floor. But not until after the damage was done.

His dark blue jogging bottoms suddenly had a large dark patch covering the crotch area. His carefree expression swiftly hardened into a scowl, amplified by the vicious scar running up from his jaw and through his left eye.

The moment the water had hit in such an awkward position everyone inside the hall had begun roaring with laughter, their enjoyment echoing off the stone walls. The moment Kai's dark scowl had permeated the room, everyone had shut up and looked away.

All except a certain Exceed bartender, who was still rolling around on the bar giggling without a care in the world.

"YOU WANNA GO, CAT!" Kai roared at the top of his lungs, the wind of the scream knocking Treaya onto the floor.

She hopped back up, a murderous expression plastering her feline features. "AND IF I DO?!"

Kai slammed his fists together; blue lightning, wind and water surrounding him. His teeth grew into fangs. His pupils thinned to slits.

Azurea gasped. "He's a Dragon Slayer too?" She muttered.

Suddenly he bolted forwards, the wooden planks below igniting as he passed over them. He pulled back his fist, energy concentrating around his knuckles. This damned cat dared to insult him!

 **"Storm Dragon's Demolition Fist!"** Kai roared as he brought his fist around and slammed it into Treaya's face. An explosion of wind and lightning followed, catapulting (pun intended) the Exceed across the room and in front of the entrance.

As the smoke cleared, Treaya backflipped onto her feet, a wide smirk adoring her face. She began glowing blindingly gold, her silhouette seemingly growing and changing shape. As the light dimmed, her new form came into being: a petite human with long crimson hair and a fierce look of determination.

A green circle of runes appeared in Treaya's hand, circling down her arm and covering it in olive energy. **"Earth Glyph: Stone Hewer!"**

The now-human bartender brought her fist down and punched the ground, causing an earthquake that rattled the whole room and brought Kai off-balance. Treaya grinned, her tail twitching.

 **"Fire Glyph: Hellfire Gauntlets!"** She screeched, both arms becoming coated in flaming red energy.

Kai looked pissed off and decided to respond with a similar attack. **"Storm Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

The twin twisters of wind and water collided with a pair of flaming arms, a massive cloud of steam emanating from the contact. Treaya gracefully flipped onto a table, which promptly broke, and she fell into another girl's lap. Taking advantage of this, Kai flew forward and charged his fist again in a different way.

 **"Storm Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** As his hand came down, another bladed edge countered and parried him back.

Kai looked up, amazed that he was stopped and driven back. Stood defensively over Treaya was a girl with lengthy brown hair in a waterfall braid, eyes hidden behind a white tilted fedora with a black ribbon. In her hand, out to one side she held a silver longsword with a rose design on the guard. Sakura Kimishana looked up, revealing dark brown eyes full of adventure.

"Leave her alone" Was all she said, swinging her blade, _Mystic Rose_ , in front of her.

Kai looked shocked. "That's just not fair. IMMY-CHAN!"

At the command, Imori shot over to Kai's side, fists at the ready. "You need a hand yes?" She asked gleefully.

"You take Sakura. That cat is mine!" He screamed, the two Dragons rushing forward. Treaya and Sakura exchanged glances, before charging forward to meet them. The four met in the center.

 **"Flame Sword: Fireball!"**

 **"Storm Dragon's Talon!"**

 **"Mercury Dragon's Form Change: Buster Sword!"**

 **"Light Glyph: Flashbang!"**

"I don't think so. **Reboot!"** A fifth voice yelled from ground zero. Suddenly all four aggressors fell away, sparking with orange electricity. Stood in the epicenter was yet another S-Class prodigy from Nueve Rayos: Nutmeg Nardovino, wielder of the insanely versatile Power Archive magic. Also the guild's resident drinker. Every guild needs one.

Kai glanced up at his attacker. "Meg? What the hell?"

Nutmeg shook her head, her short, pale green faux hawk gently waving as she did so. "Hon, if Master Cereza sees this she'll smother you in your sleep" She said calmly, finishing with an odd hiccup. She was drunk.

"Fuck it, I'm bored!" Yelled yet another voice. All five quickly turned their heads just in time to see that Errol had jumped high into the air and was now barreling down on them, both hands enveloped in light and fire. **"Solar Dragon's Flare!"**

As he struck the floor a blinding burning burst of light forced the fighters off their feet and back several meters. The smoke was cleared by Karin diving in next to Errol, fire wreathing her fists.

"Azurea! Go fight someone!" Errol screamed.

Azurea simply rolled under a table and began watching, pulling a bag of popcorn out of her bag. Next to her was Dante, who was quietly viewing the carnage as well.

"You're not going to fight?" Questioned Hoshi Aishimasu, who was also apparently sitting out of this one. Hon was nowhere to be seen, likely off reading somewhere.

"I don't know anyone here yet..." Said Azurea. "But you're welcome to fight if you want!" Only now could Azurea make out Hoshi's intricate golden bracelet, which appeared to bear a shooting star.

Hoshi sighed. "I should probably stop this before Master Cereza comes out and does it herself"

The Mistress of the Planets stood up slowly, the carnage seemingly not able to touch her. She glared at her guildmates as they charged around the room, bolts of lightning and wisps of fire whirling around her.

 **"Mars Soul!"** Hoshi said loudly, but calmly. She began glowing, her clothing and hair shifting and transforming.

Every Mage in the guild turned away from their respective brawls to gaze upon her transformation. S-Class and regular members all stared in awe as the vermilion light dimmed, revealing a person who only bore a slight resemblance to Hoshi.

Asides from her face and figure, everything about the older Aishimasu twin had changed. Her dark purple locks had been replaced with a crimson high ponytail that was perfectly straight. Hoshi's once golden eyes had become dark maroon, and were switching focus between the stunned Wizards before her. The Mistress of the Planets' attire had been effected the most however. The girl now wore a maroon dress with a sweetheart neckline, poofy skirt and many garnets lining the neckline.

In an instant she dashed next to Karin, sweeping the older girl's legs and shattering a table into a thousand splinters. Hoshi then slammed her elbow into Karin's back, blasting her up through the giant glass window above.

This was one of Hoshi's Planetary Takeover forms: Mars Soul. In this form Hoshi's physical strength skyrockets and she gains a mastery over many hand-to-hand combat styles. As the warrior prepared to take her next opponent, Karin came spiraling down from the gaping ceiling hole. Dangerous flames wreathed her hands and were even propelling the mage towards the ground!

Hoshi threw her hand to the side, red sparkles forming into a bright golden three-foot long staff. Atop the rod was a bright crimson garnet filled with focused Ethernano. In response, Karin diverted the flames to her palms and began spinning them in a circular motion, bringing them ever inwards until her hands clapped together. For a moment, both female Wizards stood their ground, neither moving despite the chaos erupting around them.

Hoshi was the first to move, jumping high above the ground and bringing her staff around her back in a devastating overhead strike. Just as she was about to make contact, Karin cracked a smile and opened her hands.

 **"Flame Typhoon!"** She roared, a wide plume of flame bursting out of her hands and engulfing Hoshi in a bright red maelstrom of immolation. Despite the roaring heat singeing her fancy outfit, The Mistress of the Planets pushed through the flame and tackled Karin across the cluttered hall.

* * *

After witnessing the raging thunder of battle around her, Azurea had fled to the only corner of the Guildhall that felt safe. At that point in time, the Black Dragon's offspring was feeling the oddest of needs.

She wanted to punch something.

At that moment, a woman with outrageous cyan twin-tails and a very... unique looking battle outfit skipped out of a side room and stopped upon seeing the carnage. A stern look overwhelmed her face as she lifted a concealed mug emblazoned with the Nueve Rayos Guildmark to her face and sipped at whatever it contained.

 **"Plasma Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

BOOM!

Azurea's fist, engulfed in a superheated Ethernano shell, was forced against the side of twin-tailed girl's face. From here Azurea could make out radiant heterochromatic eyes, one dark amber and the other bright green. From the impact she had dropped her beverage, revealing it to be an especially frothy hot chocolate. The beautifully crafted porcelain mug fell to the ground where it shattered, splattering the hazel liquid across the wooden floorboards.

"Y-You..." She muttered from behind Azurea's clenched hand. Suddenly her eyes flared up red before fading to a dark silver, staring at the Plasma Dragon with nothing but contempt. And then rage. This girl, who had walked into her guild, had hit her and wasted a perfect serving of her favourite drink. This was something Cereza Arcana couldn't stand for.

 **"White Trance..."** She muttered.

Azurea had heard of this spell before, but where? Cereza's eyes sparkled with unbridled anger. That's when Azurea remembered.

 _That look... No way..._

 _Spirit Slayer..._

 **"White Spirit's Edge!"** The girl screeched, slashing her hand in a chopping motion. The resulting force was enough to break Azurea's spell, snap her arm backwards and fling her into a wall.

Cereza glared at the smoke, mentally willing it to clear.

"I've never met a Spirit Slayer before" Azurea stated, her silhouette barely visible through the dust cloud. As it dispersed Azurea tossed her cloak aside, revealing the braced leather armour she wore underneath. The explosion had torn her left sleeve away, showing a wide range of eerie blue markings that materialised on her tan skin. Said glowing markings also came into being on her face, highlighting her redish-brown eyes. Azurea breathed in, absorbing the residual energy in the air and focusing down Cereza with a death stare.

 **"Plasma Dragon's Roar!"** A broad stream of blue-hot energy exploded out of her mouth, causing flames to lick out at the bubbling floor as the breath attack surged towards Cereza. Said young lady firmly planted her feet in the ground and summoned up light energy around her hand, giving it the appearance of a bright white blade.

"I hope you want seconds! **White Spirit's Edge!"** Master Cereza cried, slicing through the attack like butter. The arc of light left over impacted into Azurea's shoulder and sent her crashing to the floor.

The Dragon Slayer merely took this in stride, using the momentum to acrobatically flip back over onto her feet. **"Plasma Dragon's Afterburner!"** Twin jets of royal blue flame sprouted from her feet, firing Azurea like a high-velocity missile at Cereza.

* * *

 **"Mercury Dragon's Steel Foot!"**

 **"Aqua Sword: Hydro Blast!"**

Two warriors, one wielding a sword and another unarmed, side-stepped each other's attacks and tried to parry with another of their own. Tried being the operative word here. Sakura and Imori had broken away from the main brawl and were now fighting outside on the mountain, with Sakura holding the high ground at that time.

Imori held her arm aloft as it began flowing like water, transforming into a new shape to wield. **"Mercury Dragon's Form Change: Heater Shield!"** After a brief flash, Imori's arm had become a large knight's shield that protected her from the flurry of deft blows coming from Sakura's sword. But Sakura refused to back down.

"Take this! **Wind Sword: Gust!"** _Mystic Rose_ shone pale blue for a moment, before unleashing a crushing gale that cracked right through Imori's shield.

As the air was torn apart around her, Imori gracefully danced between the arcs of hardened wind. Her fractured shield reformed into an arm, which she then hardened and used to blindside Sakura.

Just as Imori was about to render the Elemental Swordswinger unconscious, the two of them perked up and tilted their heads in the direction of the Guildhall.

They heard...

...Her...

"We should go, yes?" Imori asked, offering a neutral hand to Sakura, which she graciously accepted.

Sakura sighed. "I'm so sorry about this, I got carried away!" She said, apologetic tone reverberating in her voice.

"You shouldn't worry, no? We need to get back before she figures it out, yes? Imori asked further, using her odd speech habit.

Both of them giggled. "Yes" Sakura stated finally.

* * *

Every fight, squabble and conflict within the Guildhall had come to a stop. They were far too busy watching a person they'd never seen before go toe-to-toe with their Guild Master! Even Errol, Karin and Kai had stopped and were watching with gaping mouths and bated breathing.

Even Dante was wide awake and attentive.

Heck, Nutmeg had stopped drinking to gaze upon the fight between Plasma Dragon and Master Slayer.

Master Cereza was beyond livid. This girl had the same stench as Errol and Keara when she first met them. The combination of that hair and those Dragon markings were ringing bells within her head, but she just couldn't think of where she had seen Azurea before.

 _Who is she...?_ Cereza thought, delivering a **White Spirit's Palm** to hold the strong assailant off.

"Okay!" Azurea began, sweat glistening on her visible skin. "You're pretty tough!" She thrust one hand to the sky. "I guess that just means..." A bright blue Magic Circle encircled her hand. "...I have to go all out!" She pointed her other hand, palm facing down, to the floor. Another Circle appeared in the same way.

 **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!"** She proclaimed, clapping her hands together. **"Mystic Dawn..."**

Azurea pulled her hands apart, revealing thousands of ionized projectiles within a plasma coil designed to look like a railgun.

 **"Superheate-**

 **"White Spirit's Song!"** A thin white spiral-like beam of blinding energy burst from between her jaws, shattering Azurea's spell and decimating the poor girl.

"A laser!?" Azurea exclaimed, before flying off her feet and landing several metres away, barely conscious.

Cereza's eyes returned to their mismatched normal, a bright smile coming to her young features. Immediately she dropped into a cross-legged seating position and began reading a book.

Silence followed.

...

...

...

"Oooooohhhh! Silly me, I forgot!" Cereza said somehow both apologetically and gleefully. She clapped her hands together and a reptilian creature formed out of wind generating in her hands. The head split into seven that were flung from her grip, dancing across the Guildhall and repairing or moving the rubble and wreckage back to its rightful place and position.

Azurea, clinging to consciousness, noted her use of a Hydra's Magic in Wind form. As you can imagine, using multiple Slayer Magics is almost impossible, but using different Magics of different Elements is downright insane.

Fortunately (or unfortunately?), the word 'insane' doesn't appear in Cereza Arcana's vocabulary.

"Now that that's cleared up..." Cereza began, clearing her throat. "Gather 'round, I'm taking all of you off your current jobs!"

Murmurs of dissent and disgust echoed between the gathered members of Nueve Rayos (and Azurea).

"Ah ah ah! No complaining, you earn enough as it is!" She continued, waggling a finger at her Guild. "Now then, as the most amazing Guild in Fiore no, Ishgar! I can announce that I have very powerful friends with very powerful abilities that no one want to get on the wrong side of!"

"Is she going somewhere with this, or...?" Kai muttered to Nutmeg, who was sipping at some cocktail Treaya had concocted.

"Getting back to my point; our allies in the Heaven's Peak Guild have been following the movements of a certain independent Guild you've probably heard of: Twilight Kiss, founded by ex-Fairy Tail member Leiden Natch. Currently led by her son, Corvo Natch. Our current problemo with these less-than-respectable chaps is this!" She exclaimed, pointing to Nutmeg.

The whole Guild's gaze snapped back and forth between Cereza and Nutmeg, who looked confused. She quickly dropped her knitting needles upon seeing their reaction and cast an Archive screen in front of the Guild Master.

Said panel showed a bird's eye view of the Twilight Kiss Guildhall, although it no longer looked like a typical Guildhall.

It looked like a heavily armed fortress.

"How many Jupiter Cannons!?" Spat Kai.

"Fuck the guns, why does it have VTOL turbines?!" Retorted Errol.

"If it turns into a freaken gun..." Treaya growled.

"I heard they've got a pretty extensive armory..." Lev Volkov, a member of Nueve Rayos specialising in enchanted weapons worriedly said.

"Don't worry Lev, I'm sure you'll protect me" Karin spoke sultrily, her lips inches from his. "And in return I could..." She trailed off, leaving Lev to imagine what she'd do for him.

"Did you know that Master Corvo is capable of casting Abyss Break, a spell requiring intimate knowledge of Earth, Fire, Wind and Water Magic?" Hon pointed out, earning an eyeroll from Hoshi.

Cereza front-flipped through the monitor, causing it to fizz out. "It's also a gun!"

"That's a stupid gimmick!" Ara Orion, a Wizard known for his powerful God-Made spell: Arc of Heaven, scoffed loudly. In the background Treaya, now back in her Exceed form, screamed in annoyance.

"None of this would be a problem but..." The Slayer Master started.

"But?" Azurea asked, now back on her feet.

"The Magic Council slash Ten Wizard Saints have put out a bounty on them, courtesy of our old friend Agartha Freki!" Cereza yelled cheerfully.

"In case you didn't know" Hon began, leaning in to whisper to Azurea. "Agartha was the Second Guild Master of Nueve Rayos. You could say, Cereza's predecessor's predecessor"

"Who was the third?" She questioned.

Hon sighed. "Talim Maxis. He went on a Millennium Quest and still hasn't come back. Before he left he told the S-Class to elect a new leader"

Cereza danced around in front of the Guild, no, _her Guild_. She was giving orders and devising clever battle strategies, albeit in her odd way of doing things.

"Keara, Dante, Karin, Nutmeg and Errol all voted for Cereza. Kai voted for Errol" He finished, tweaking his glasses.

"You wouldn't know this, but Errol and I actually grew up with Keara" Azurea stated, adding a dry laugh for what she believed to be good measure.

"I do. Before Keara left, she painted a picture of you. It hangs in the girl's building, in her room. Second from the left, third floor. Wide circular window needing replace every week"

Azurea gave him a flat stare. "So that's why nobody's questioning why I'm still here. Wait, why am I still here?!"

"You were joining?" Errol offered hopefully.

"I doubt Master Cereza would let me in now. I mean come on, I punched her in the face and destroyed her cup of-"

10 Minutes Later

"Hot Chocolate?" Cereza said, offering Azurea a mug of said beverage.

Currently Azurea Witchazel was dumbfounded. Asides from her warm attitude, the Slayer Master before her had practically begged Azurea to join. Both of these things, as well as the deliciously made drink, had stripped Azurea of her ability to think properly.

Worst of all, or maybe best of all, was the dark blue Guildmark that had suddenly made it's way to her left shoulder.

She was officially a member of Nueve Rayos.

Little did she know what was just around the corner...

* * *

"That isn't possible"

"There's no escaping it Alpha!"

"What you're insinuating..." A man with malicious intent began, eyes wider than the moon. "Is that _his_ daughter of all people joined that forsaken Guild!" He yelled.

Alpha Terracreos was a stocky, shirtless man with large visible muscles and a six-pack. His long tied back dreadlocks were coloured a green so dark it was mistakable for black. At the edges of his face and body were two easily recognisable lines of scales that divided his body into three distinct parts. His left side up until his pectoral was coated in ice-blue scales, with his right side mirroring except with dark green scales. His eyes infernal yellow and reptilian. on his right pectoral was a pitch black Guildmark in the shape of four claw marks

"Unfortunately so" Yuuki Havok replied, her demonic eyes focusing on the raging Alpha. "We must act ever-vigilant if we are to stop them!"

Yuuki was a woman of unknown race, her body slender and curvy. She wore a very revealing form of heavy battle armour that didn't entirely cover her large bust, or for that matter it didn't cover much of her at all, leaving her dainty feet (and almost all of her legs) bare and up on the round table she was currently sat at. Held very provocatively between her legs was a massive greatsword taller than twice her height that she ran a sharpening stone over. Yuuki would have looked like she was nothing more than a blessed warrior woman, if it not were for one tiny detail: her spiky swept mohawk was made of pure steel, and yet still moved like hair should.

"Personally I think we should just eradicate the fools! They have something of mine, mine!" Cackled what looked like a purple court jester.

Do not be deceived, Shosore Kage was not a simple court jester. His entire body was covered in black and purple jester's clothing, although the bells made no sound. His face was shrouded behind a white mask, with only his twin pinpoints of light that mimicked eyes visible. The vile trickster juggled five balls of midnight purple fire gleefully.

"Relax..." Corvo Natch spoke softly. "I'm working on it right now. My Guild will reveal it's true face to the world soon, and vengeance will soon be ours"

"Alpha, you will have your Dragon"

"Yuuki, you will have your Mate"

"Shosore, you will have your Return"

"Sabrina, you will have your Portal"

"Corvo, you will have your Revenge"

"I am A.R.K., and you all will have your Contradiction" A.R.K. spoke, her voice rippling through the blackness.

* * *

 **Salutations!**

 **So sorry about the delay. For a while I considered cancelling, but you have JackHaris (yeah, the author of Griffin Heart!) and Devil Slayer (the song) to thank for my motivation.**

 **I'm glad I was able to get this out, it's technically my first FT fic, even if I have come up with them before. I'm also new to the whole SYOC concept so I hope I did good!**

 **The positions are filling fast, with only two left for Morktblod and one left for Nueve Rayos! You may have noticed that I've changed how Morktblod works, with them structured more like Oracion Seis than a regular Guild. They're also the main enemies of Arc Three, after my reshuffling of the story. After the final spots are filled I will close the SYOC until the next arc.**

 **As I type this fic has 8 favourites, 13 followers, 4 reviews, 346 views and 161 visitors! Thanks a lot, this is the most amount of anything I've ever gotten on a story so... Thanks!**

 **It might be a little bit early to say but this is my current roadmap in terms of story arcs:  
(This will happen in this order)  
Kiss of Darkness  
Recurring Pasts  
Dark Blood, Black Dragon  
Actual Alternate: Karliah  
** **(From here it's uncertain)  
** **Fairy's Legacy  
** **First Master  
** **Ankhseram's A.R.K.  
** **Reborn Morktblod  
** **A.R.K. - E.N.D. - U.R.N.  
** **Yin Yang**

* * *

 **Nueve Rayos:**

Cereza Arcana- Slayer Mastery/Telepathy (4th Guild Master) (me) (if there was a class higher than S...)

Errol Sollumen- 1st Generation Solar Dragon Slayer (S-Class) (me)

Karin Torishima- Fire Magic/Fire Devil Slayer (S-Class) (altajir95)

Nutmeg Nardovino- Power Archive (S-Class) (pine swiftwings)

Dante Masashi- Puppeteer Magic (S-Class) (PretzelNinja)

Kai Stormbringer- 4th Generation Storm Dragon Slayer/Soul Speaker Magic (S-Class) (Energy Dragon Slayer)

Azurea Witchazel- 5th Generation Plasma Dragon Slayer (me)

Hoshi Aishimasu- Planetary Takeover Magic (JackHaris)

Hon Aishimasu- Story Book Summoning Magic (JackHaris)

(Reserved for AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul)

Imori Newton- 2nd Generation Mercury Dragon Slayer (klbubblepop786)

Ryger Aderson- Astro Guardian Magic (Coolfireblast)

Treaya Manoire (Exceed)- Glyph Magic/Transformation Magic (Energy Dragon Slayer)

Sakura Kimishana- Elemental Sword Magic (Doglover01)

Lev Volkov- Soul Bound Weapons (MyDearWatson)

Ara Orion- Arc of Heaven (AHarvin)

(Reserved for keymasterdan)

[1+ Open Slots]

 **Twilight Kiss:**

Corvo Natch- Illusion Magic/? (2nd Guild Master) (me)

Raziel Duff- Golden Angel Slayer (S-Class) (pine swiftwings)

Zora Mateos- 4th Generation Amber Dragon Slayer (S-Class) (motordog)

(Reserved for AnEternalMelodyToAFlamingSoul)

Julius Caesar- Acid Magic/Water God Slayer (S-Class) (tobi-is-an-artist-too)

Junko Zetsu- Shadow Magic/Arc of Suffering (S-Class) (tobi-is-an-artist-too)

Lora Nikes- Shade Magic (S-Class) (Mary Allen)

Malik Xiong- Requip: The Brawler (me)

Claire Zenith- Crystal Magic (Mary Allen)

Lubrica Luzvalen- Puppet Magic (Sesumi)

Kyosuke Kimishana- Destruction Magic (Doglover01)

Iggie Foster- Monster Magic (PhantomWish)

(Reserved for Crowman)

Kami Sureiya- Origami Magic/2nd Generation Paper Dragon Slayer (thefallen343)

(Reserved for keymasterdan)

Zane Hirano- Dice Magic (PretzelNinja)

Hunter Gunnare- Requip: The Mechanist (Towninator24)

Zyrro Whitebell- Animalistic Transformation Magic (NitroTheKidd88)

 **Morktblod:**

Sabrina Borealis- Requip: The Bloodborn (Guild Master/1st Crimson Point) (me)

(Reserved for MyDearWatson)

Zetto Kitano- Blood Alchemy (3rd Crimson Point) (PretzelNinja)

Zeksis Talehot- 2nd Generation Blood Dragon Slayer (5th Crimson Point) (me)

Hame-Ha Meka- Blood Make Magic (6th Crimson Point) (thefallen343)

[2 Crimson Points]

 **Unaffiliated:**

Lapis Sabretrand- Curse of the Grimore Scythe (NitroTheKidd88)

Garuhei Nitos- Wraith Magic (NitroTheKidd88)


	3. Minor Update

**"Where's the update you cunt?"**

 **My IRL friend has pestered me with this so much that it's become a meme in our friendship circle, or guild if you will. We'd be called something like… "Black Stinger".**

 **Shit, that's good. Err, new guild in this at some point.**

 **But I digress. I will make no excuses for my lack of updates, even to explain my issues. So, as a major apology, I will be creating a FT Zero-esque story for Nueve Rayos, to be released in between every two chapters of Nueve Rayos.**

 **Which brings me nicely to my second point. Chapter Two: Nocturnal. It's happening folks, I'm actually going to have this, the first chapter of the prequel and Chapter Three: Chink in the Armour all done by the end of next week.**

 **Promise is a promise, but life might have other plans. If I'm a tad late, please forgive me.**

 **Although, I've got a question for you all. What should I call this prequel of sorts?**

 **I've set up a poll, but if you have a better idea than what's there, let me know.**

 **So anyway, a thousand apologies for my extreme lateness. You've probably lost faith in this SYOC, but it won't die just yet.**

 **Update soon,**  
 **-Storm**

 **There's the update Energy Dragon Slayer, there it is.**


End file.
